Wunderland
}} Das Wunderland ist eine Welt, die auf dem Film basiert. Diese Welt ist auf seine eigene Weise verrückt und bizarr. Sie beinhaltet unter anderem einen Wald mit riesigen Blumen und eine Teeparty ohne Gäste. Regiert wird diese Welt von der schlecht gelaunten Herzkönigin mit Hilfe ihrer ihr untergebenen Kartensoldaten. Orte Bei der ersten Ankunft unserer Helden im Wunderland, schweben sie den Kaninchenbau hinunter ins Haus des Weißen Kaninchens, welches ein großes Zimmer ist, mit einem Flur. Dieser Flur führt in das Wunderzimmer, welches einen Tisch hat, mit zwei Flaschen, an denen "Trink mich" steht. Der unnatürliche Nebeneffekt führt zum Wachsen oder Schrumpfen der Körpergröße. Des Kaninchens Möbel können an die Wand plattgefaltet werden, um die Struktur des Zimmers zu ändern, Schätze hervor zu bringen oder, um Türen zu öffnen. Viele Türen, quer durch das Wunderland verstreut, führen zurück ins Wunderzimmer, scheinen aber die Gravitation auszuschalten, wobei das Zimmer dann an allen vier Wänden und der Decke erkundet werden kann. Durch die Tür hinter dem Bett eintretend, gelangt man ins Herztribunal, außerhalb ihres Schlosses in einem Hecken-Labyrinth. Hier werden ihre sinnlosen Gerichtsverfahren geleitet und die Kartensoldaten bekämpft. Der Weg in den Lotus-Hain findet man an der Öffnung auf der linken Seite dieses Raumes. Es ist ein großer Wald voller riesiger Pilze und Blumen, die nach Potionen fragen oder anderen Items; eine Blume z.B. schenkt Sora eine Riesen-Größe, wenn sie im Gegenzug eine Potion kriegt. Verschiedene Elemente können bearbeitet werden, je nach Soras Größe, wie der Stumpf, der Stein, und der Baum in der Mitte des Waldes. Haut man die Nuss vom Baumzweig und isst Sora sie, schrumpft er in seiner normalen Größe zurück. Letztlich gibt es einen kleinen Abschnitt, der sich Teeparty-Garten nennt, wo normalerweise der Hutmacher seine Tee Party hält; Der Gastgeber selbst ist aber gefangen in einem Portrait an der Wand. Setzt man sich auf die Stühle um den langen Tisch, kann man sowohl belohnt, als auch bestraft werden. Das Portrait ändert sich je nach Preis oder Strafe. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ist desweiteren der Irrgarten Eingang hinzugekommen, der als Abschnitt zwischen dem Herztribunal steht und dem Wunderzimmer. An jeder Seite führt es in den Irrgarten selbst, der von großem Ausmaß ist und mal von Kartensoldaten oder von Herzlosen bewohnt ist. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded gibt es mehrere neue Bereiche, die eingeführt wurden. Wenn Daten-Sora zum ersten Mal im Wunderland angekommen ist und sich mit Alice in der Lichtung (中央広場 Chūō Hiroba lit."Zentraler Platz") trifft. Es gibt auch ein neues Labyrinth namens Zielloser Pfad (迷いの小道 Mayoi no Komichi, lit. Pfad der Verwirrung). Im Wunderland: Schlüsselloch, gibt es drei Bug-Bereiche genannt das Wäldchen (惑わしの森 Madowashi no mori, lit. Wald der Wahnvorstellungen), der Flüchtiger Wald (うつろいの森 Utsuroi no Mori, lit. vergänglicher Wald) und der Terminus (最深部 Saishinbu). Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Im Wunderland angekommen, versucht der Spieler, durch eine kleine Tür zu gehen, kann aber aufgrund seiner Größe diese nicht passieren. Der Türknauf gibt dem Spieler den Rat, aus der Flasche zu trinken, die gerade auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes erschienen ist. Als ein Herzloser versucht die Flasche zu stehlen, nimmt sie der Spieler ihm ab und er trinkt ihren Inhalt, um durch die Tür zu gelangen. thumb|left|Der Spieler findet eine übergroße Alice im Haus des Weißen Hasen. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür kann der Spieler seine natürliche Größe wiedererlangen, indem er Pilze isst und er begegnet erneut Alice. Obwohl Alice durch die Normalität des Spielers erleichtert ist, ist sie immer noch mit dem Verbleib des Weißen Kaninchens beschäftigt und jagt ihm nach, sobald es an ihr vorbeieilt. Die Tiger-Katze nähert sich dann dem Spieler, der nach Alice und dem Weißen Kaninchen fragt. Die Tiger-Katze erklärt dem Spieler, dass das Weiße Kaninchen immer für etwas zu spät zu laufen scheint. Einige Zeit später, findet der Spieler das weiße Kaninchen vor seinem Haus und es erklärt ihm, dass er seine Haushälterin Mary Anne hereingeschickt hat, um seine Handschuhe für ihn zu holen, aber dass sie immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt sei und die Tür verschlossen ist. Der Spieler bietet daraufhin an, sein Schlüsselschwert zu benutzen, um die Tür zu öffnen, aber das Weiße Kaninchen erwidert, dass er stattdessen sein Haus zerstören würde und der Spieler soll lieber den Schlüssel für ihn holen. Sobald der Spieler mit dem Schlüssel zurückkehrt, klettert das Weiße Kaninchen in sein Haus und schreit über das plötzliche Auftauchen von Monstern, während Alice zu einer monumentalen Größe wächst und unbeabsichtigt sein Haus zerstört. Dank etwas Gemüse aus dem Garten des Weißen Hasen kann Alice noch einmal schrumpfen. Als die Krise abgewendet ist, bemerkt das Weiße Kaninchen seine Verspätung und rennt verzweifelt davon, wobei Alice ihm nachjagt. thumb|Der Spieler kommt bei der Teeparty des verrückten Hutmachers und dem Märzhasen an. Als der Spieler nach Alice sucht, führt in die Tiger-Katze zum verrückten Mad Hatter und dem March Hare. Der Spieler findet die beiden, als sie ihren Unbirthday mit einer Teeparty feiern. Als die beiden den Spieler bemerken, verkünden sie ihm, dass es keine vorhandenen Plätze gibt und der Spieler folglich nicht mit ihnen feiern kann. Während sich der Spieler zur Weiterreise aufmachen will, bietet ihm plötzlich der verrückte Hutmacher Tee an und schiebt den Spieler neben dem Märzhasen um den Tisch. Nachdem er für die Beiden Zucker, Butter und Marmelade bekommen hat, wird der Spieler schließlich aus der Feier entlassen, da er sie ihrer Ansicht nach überhaupt unterbrochen hat. thumb|left|Der Spieler und Alice fliehen vor den Soldaten der Herzkönigin. Dann erscheint der Chirithy des Spielers und schimpft diesen aus, weil er sich ablenken lies, anstelle sich mit dem sammeln von Lux zu beschäftigen und er weist darauf hin, dass Alice eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen ist. Danach sucht der Spieler nach Alice, um sie davor zu bewahren, von den Herzlosen ins Visier genommen zu werden. Der Spieler befragt die Tiger-Katze nach ihr und sie offenbart im eine Abkürzung, die den Spieler zu Alice führt. Der Spieler findet danach heraus, dass Alice wegen des Chaos, das sie angeblich verursacht hat, vor Gericht gestellt wird, wobei die Herzkönigin als Richter das Sagen hat. Die Königin kommt schnell zu einem Urteil, aber Alice kann mit Unterstützung des Spielers, alles was ihr vorgeworfen wurde widerlegen. Die Herzkönigin wird daraufhin wütend und besteht darauf, dass Alice schuldig ist und sie befiehlt, dass Alice enthauptet werden soll. Als die Kartensoldaten sich versammeln um den Befehl der Königin auszuführen, gelingt es dem Spieler Alice zur Flucht in das Labyrinth zu verhelfen, während er die Kartensoldaten aufhält. Danach trifft sich der Spieler wieder mit Alice außerhalb des Labyrinths. Alice bedankt sich beim Spieler für all seine Hilfe und sie entscheidet sich dafür, dass Wunderland weiter zu erkunden und der Spieler kommt zu ihr, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, die Prinzessin der Herzen zu schützen. ''Kingdom Hearts Die Freunde treffen im Wunderland ein, als Alice von der Herzkönigin zum Tode verurteilt wird, da sie laut dieser versucht habe, ihr Herz zu stehlen. Doch Sora greift ins Geschehen ein und verspricht der erzürnten Herzkönigin, ihr Beweise für Alice's Unschuld vorzulegen. Bei der Suche hilft ihm die in Rätsel sprechende Tigerkatze, die ihm auch Eismagie schenkte. Als die Helden zur Gerichtsverhandlung zurückkehrten, um zu klären, dass die Herzlosen die eigentlichen Schuldigen sind, lässt die gnadenlose Herzkönigin Alice in einen Käfig sperren, der mit einem Vorhang verdeckt wird, und hetzt ihren Verteidigern die Kartensoldaten auf den Hals. Doch nachdem die Freunde sie besiegten, müssen sie feststellen, dass der Käfig leer ist. Sie suchen die Welt nach ihr ab, können sie jedoch nicht finden und müssen sich schließlich dem Stelzenknüppler stellen, welcher von ihnen besiegt wird. Nach diesem finalen Kampf zeigt sich das Schlüsselloch der Welt im Mund von Herr Knauf, als dieser gähnte, und wird von Sora versiegelt. Später stellt sich heraus dass Alice während des Kampfes gegen die Kartensoldaten entführt wurde, weil sie eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf. Gleich bei ihrer Ankunft begegnen sie dem weißen Kaninchen, was wieder befürchtet, zu Spät zu einem Prozess der Königin zu kommen. Sora, Donald und Goofy verfolgen das Kaninchen und gelangen dann einige Zeit später zu einer Versammlung, bei der die Herzkönigin Gericht über Alice hält. Das Kaninchen eröffnet mit seiner Trompete den Prozess und Alice wird gefragt, ob ihr Klar sei, was ihr vorgeworfen wird. Sie verneint dies und erwidert, dass sie nichts Unrechtes getan habe. Die Königin sagt dann zu ihr, sie solle nicht die Unschuldige spielen und sie wirft ihr vor, die Herzlosen zu unterstützen, welche das Königreich bedrohen. Alice verlangt von ihr dann, diese Anschuldigungen zu beweisen. Die Herzkönigin reagiert wütend darauf und sagt zu ihr, "Die Beweise...Die hab ich alle vergessen! Das ist der Beweis!" und sie beschuldigt Alice, ihre Erinnerungen geraubt zu haben. Alice erwidert darauf, dass sie nichts dafür kann, wenn die Königin ihre Erinnerungen verliert. Die Königin sagt dann zu Alice, wenn sie sich gleich entschuldigt hätte, dann hätte sie Alice unverzüglich freigelassen und sie bezeichnet Alice als dreiste Diebin. Sora und seine Freunde beobachten den Prozess und Sora stürmt nach vorne und fragt die Königin, wer hier dreist sei. Die Herzkönigin fällt ihr Urteil und verlangt den Kopf von Alice. Sora bittet die Königin erstmal nachzuforschen bevor sie Unschuldige verurteilt. Sie fragt dann Sora, ob er wüsste wer der Dieb sei. Sora überlegt und stammelt etwas unsicher, dann sagt er zur Königin, dass er der Dieb sei, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Es kommt darauf zu einem Kampf der Freunde gegen die Kartensoldaten der Herzkönigin. Es gelingt den Freunden, die Kartensoldaten in einem harten Kampf zu besiegen. Sie bemerken dann, dass Alice verschwunden ist. Die Herzkönigin will dann die Freunde von ihren Kartensoldaten gefangen nehmen lassen, jedoch gelingt dem Trio die Flucht. Einige Zeit später finden sie Alice im Lotus-Hain. Sie unterhalten sich und Alice will wissen, ob Sora wirklich der Dieb sei, was dieser aber verneint. Alice bedankt sich nochmal bei Sora für ihre Rettung, als plötzlich die Tiger-Katze erscheint. Sora und Alice sprechen mit der Tiger-Katze über den Verlust der Erinnerung der Königin. Die Tiger-Katze berät die Beiden mit mysteriösen Andeutungen. So sagt sie zu den Beiden, "Wenn die Erinnerungen fehlen, ist es, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und wenn nichts geschehen ist, kann man sich auch nicht erinnern." Mehr sagt sie nicht mehr zu den Beiden, außer, dass sie es selber herausfinden müssen. Die Freunde betreten dann den geheimnisvollen Raum, wo sich die Königin und ihre Soldaten aufhalten. Sie werden von der Königin bemerkt und sie sagt zu ihnen, dass sie wohl dachten, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Sie will nun Sora und die Freunde verurteilen, doch plötzlich vergisst die Königin den Grund dafür. Genau in diesem Moment erscheint der Stelzenknüppler und Sora merkt an, dass jener das Gedächtnis der Königin gestohlen hat und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Nach einem heftigen Kampf wird der Stelzenknüppler von Sora besiegt. Nach dem Kampf erzählt Alice der Königin, dass sie Sora und Alice befohlen hatte, die Herzlosen zu zerstören. Mit Stolz gratulierte die Königin Sora und Alice zu ihrer guten Arbeit. Parallel zu Sora, betritt Riku im Kellergeschoss des Schloss des Entfallens eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version vom Wunderland. Während seiner Erkundungen in der menschenleeren Welt, begegnet er dem Stelzenknüppler und es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Riku gewinnt. Danach begibt er sich zum Refugium des Siegers und verlässt diese Welt. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Als Roxas diese Welt zum ersten Mal betritt, hat er erneut eine Vision des Jungen in rot. Kurz darauf wird er von einem weißen Kaninchen abgelenkt, welches rennend davon redet zu spät zu kommen. Beim Betreten des nächsten Raumes sieht er das Kaninchen geschrumpft durch eine kleine Tür rennen. Ein sprechender Türknauf erklärt ihm, dass er aus der Flasche auf dem Tisch trinken müsse, um ebenfalls kleiner zu werden. Kurz darauf tauchten Herzlose auf und er konnte seine Mission, Herzen zu sammeln, erfüllen. Unter anderem vernichtet er eine Schleichechse. Bei seiner zweiten Mission in dieser Welt soll er mit Luxord an seiner Seite rosa Konzerte vernichten. Er muss an das weiße Kaninchen denken, welches allerdings nicht erneut erscheint. Er wird von Luxord auf sein seltsames Verhalten angesprochen und erzählt diesem, was während seiner letzten Mission passiert ist. Der Hasardeur des Schicksals sagt ihm daraufhin, dass selbst kleine Aufeinandertreffen schicksalhafte Ereignisse nach sich ziehen können. Während ihrer Mission gibt die Tigerkatze den beiden rätselhafte Hinweise. Auf Roxas' Frage hin, ob er etwas mit den Herzlosen zu tun habe, gab die Katze keine eindeutige Antwort. Auch während dieser Mission hat Roxas mehrere Visionen vom Jungen in rot mit dessen Freunden. Einige Wochen später sehen Roxas und Luxord das weiße Kaninchen in Eile davonlaufen. Luxord meine, dass das weiße Kaninchen ein Glücksbringer oder ein Unglücksbringer sein könnte, doch Roxas sagt ihm, dass es irrelevant für ihre Mission ist. Jedoch entscheidet sich Luxord dafür, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Da eine Verfolgung keinen Einfluss auf ihre Mission haben würde, lies Roxas sich nicht auf eine Diskussion ein. So folgen die beiden ihm zum Herztribunal, wo es der Herzkönigin erzählte, dass sie das unsägliche Trio nicht finden können. Dort hatte Roxas erneut eine Vision des roten Jungen. Die zornige Königin verlangt, dass sie gefunden werden und befiehlt den Kartensoldaten den königlichen Rosengarten zu durchsuchen. Da Luxord vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Trio, um die gesuchten Herzlosen handelt, sehen sich er und Roxas ebenfalls den Rosengarten an, wo sie sich an den Kartensoldaten vorbei schleichen müssen, um die drei Kommandanten zu besiegen. Nach einigen Monaten hat Roxas eine weitere Mission mit Luxord im Wunderland. Die Herzkönigin lässt immer noch nach dem Trio suchen und schreit ihre Soldaten an. Daraufhin erscheint die Tigerkatze und erzählt Roxas und Luxord vom anderen Labyrinth, in welchem sie vier Schalter finden, die sie betätigen müssen, um den ''neuen Schattenlurch'' zu finden. Dies tun die beiden auch und kehren danach zurück zum Schloss. Ein paar Wochen später soll Roxas einen unbekannten Herzlosen im Wunderland aufspüren. Doch bevor er damit anfangen kann, erscheint die Tigerkatze und verrät ihm, dass der Herzlose schon in der Nähe sei. Danach taucht der Blutrote Narr aus einem Schatten auf und wird von Roxas besiegt. Nach dem Kampf taucht die Tigerkatze erneut mit rätselhaften Worten auf und wird von Roxas zur Rede gestellt, wer er sei und ob er nun Freund oder Feind sei. Als Antwort bekommt er "Keins von beiden...oder beides...Das liegt ganz bei dir." Die Tigerkatze sagte ihm außerdem, dass Lüge und Wahrheit dasselbe seien, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaube und, dass er dies sein Herz entscheiden lassen müsse. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet die mysteriöse Katze auch wieder, während Roxas sich fragt wie das ohne Herz gehen solle. Einige Zeit später wird Roxas von Xion ins Wunderzimmer teleportiert, wo er gegen sie kämpfen muss. Nachdem er sie besiegt, bringt sie sich und ihn nach Halloween Town, um den Kampf fortzuführen. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Eine Datenversion, die aus Jiminys Tagebuch entstanden ist, taucht in diesem Spiel auf. Daten-Sora weiß nicht so recht, wie er dort hingekommen ist, da er gerade erst die Annomalien in der Stadt Traverse beseitigt hat, während Micky, Donald und Goofy in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen sind. Nach kurzer Zeit trifft Sora auf ein Mädchen, dass seine Erinnerungen verloren hat. Die Tigerkatze erklärt ihm, dass dies an einem Bug läge, der bei allen Bewohnern diese Wirkung hätte. Mithilfe der Katze findet Sora eine Erinnerung des Mädchens, welches nun weiß dass es Alice heißt. Sie erwähnte auch ein Schlüsselloch, deren Standort ihr allerdings nicht einfiel. Bei der Suche nach Erinnerungen, trifft er auch einige Male den Mann in der schwarzen Kutte. Schließlich ist Alice's Gedächtnis wiederhergestellt und sie geht mit Sora ins Herztribunal, wo die beiden von der Herzkönigin für schuldig erklärt werden. Nachdem Sora schließlich an den Kartensoldaten im Schlüsselloch die Ursache der Annomalien beseitigt hat, trifft er erneut auf die Gestalt in der Kutte und beschließt deren Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Charaktere |Datei:Herzkönigin ReCoded.png|Herzkönigin |Datei:Tiger-Katze ReCoded.png|Tiger-Katze |Datei:Herz Kartensoldat ReCoded.png|Kartensoldat (Herz) |Datei:Pik Kartensoldat ReCoded.png|Kartensoldat (Pik) |Datei:Weißes Kaninchen ReCoded.png|Weißes Kaninchen |Datei:Herr Knauf KH.png|Herr Knauf |Datei:Hutmacher KHx.png|Hutmacher |Datei:Märzhase KHx.png|Märzhase |Datei:Blume (Rot) KH.png|Blume (Rot) |Datei:Blume (Gelb) KH.png|Blume (Gelb) |Datei:Blume (Rosa) KH.png|Blume (Rosa) }} Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose |Datei:Flugboxer KHχ.png|Flugboxer |Datei:Große Rüstung KHχ.png|Große Rüstung |Datei:Flower Rider KHχ.png|Flower Rider |Datei:Wobble Tiptoe KHχ.png|Wibble Wobble |Datei:Watermelon KHχ.png|Watermelon |Datei:Large Watermelon KHχ.png|Large Watermelon |Datei:Fireworks KHχ.png|Fireworks |Datei:Large Fireworks KHχ.png|Large Fireworks |Datei:Gift Shadow KHχ.png|Gift Shadow |Datei:Passion Rose KHx.png|Passion Rose |Datei:Calmness Rose KHx.png|Calmness Rose |Datei:Schleichechse Days.png|'Schleichechse' |Datei:Stelzenknüppler KH.png|'Stelzenknüppler' |Datei:Blutroter Narr Days.png|'Blutroter Narr' |Datei:Possessor Herd KHχ.png|'Possessors' }} Niemande Jemande Schätze Weblinks